Back Home
by Namida-Hayashi
Summary: Namida had been delighted to return home from her last job so quickly and was dying for a rest. and a rest is what she got, along with a half-naked pink-haired dragon slayer by her side


**Hey guyssss  
Got another fanfic coming your wayyyy  
I don't know what this is, some cutey wootey stuff for character development. I was inspired by this picture( the cover ) that was made by my friend**

**Hope you like it!**

Namida had been delighted to return home from her last job so quickly. Normally, it would take her at least a week, maybe two depending on the location and the difficulty of the mission itself. But to have defeated a monster in a couple of days by her own was shocking, even to herself. Namida has a weak body and is still in training, meaning the more she used her magic, the weaker her stamina becomes. Her last job was dealing with a mountain monster that has caused dilemmas to a quiet beautiful village located at the base of that mountain. And Namida, being the peacefulness junky she was, would have loved to stay longer and enjoy the quietness and utter beauty, but Erza and her fierce training just weren't easy to ignore.

Upon walking to her house, Namida stumbled across a random pair of sandals. Curiosity itched at her, wanting to know how-or why- these sandals were inside of her own home. 'Did Meme start wearing sandals?' She eventually let it go, for she was too tired to think about anything at that moment.

She smiled at one picture that hung on the living room's wall, the only picture she thought it was meant to be hung in the house and adjusted her backpack before making her way lazily to her bedroom.

Along the way, Namida couldn't help but notice that her furniture is slightly out of place, she distinctly remember that her couches weren't upside down and her tables weren't half burnt. One of her blue eyes gave a slight twitch, she knew. "Natsu..." She mumbled annoyed, throwing her bag by the door.

It is a blessing that she still had a house to come back to with her guild mates constantly crashing it. If they weren't ruining the furniture, they were shoving every single item of food she had in their mouth. Judging at the rate things were escalating, it would be a matter of time before they burn the house down and Namida ends up being homeless. She removed her shoe and intended to head straight to bed, before she stretched her arms and took a sniff of her hideous scent. 'Okay, that bed could probably wait a few more minutes' Namida changed her course to the bathroom for a hot, long waited relaxing shower.

She got out of the bathroom wearing her sleepwear -which consisted of a purple Tee and black shorts- And held her hair up and tied it in a top knot, before brushing her front bangs with her fingers. Namida stood there for a few seconds, she wanted to go to the kitchen and have a glass of water, but she was terrified of what it's going to look like. If the living room didn't survive, she was sure the kitchen didn't either.

She eventually decided to check the kitchen with hope that it's not as damaged as the living room, and it wasn't, it was much _much_ more wrecked than the entire house. Food was thrown in every angle, burnt chicken legs, fish bones and even ice cream sticks were scattered everywhere. Namida's eye gave another twitch "Meme..." Nobody knew her secret stash of ice cream except the scarlet haired girl and Namida felt stupid about sharing the location with her. She should have known, you just can't stop that girl from her number one love.

She took a deep breath and proceeded to her fridge, opening it and grabbing the jug, pouring the water in the glass with frustrated trembling pale hands. She slammed the jug on the counter and drank her water in one fast gulp, before she finally made her way to her bedroom.

More annoyance sparked when she found a large lump occupying her bed. She poked it and jumped back when it started moving and groaning. Taking her stance, Namida crouched to attack. Her pale fists wrapped in her magic as she readied herself to throw the punch.

"Oi!" She snapped. "Get up!"

The lump groaned again and shifted before rising. Pink disheveled locks and dark eyes are the first things that greeted her. Natsu Dragneel sat up in her bed and stretched before Happy poked his head as well, rubbing his eye with his paw.

"Nami..." Natsu mumbled as he yawned and scratched the back of his head. "You're home"

"Natsu..." The girl said, her magic discarding and her fist shaking with annoyance. "What are you doing here? And why the hell are you sleeping in my bed?" It wasn't often for her to return home to find anyone waiting for her, especially not the dragon slayer, half-naked.

"To keep it warm," said the boy. "Your house is so cold when you're not here." "Aye" His eyes shifted to her steady form, her uneven breaths, her damp bangs, and her dark under eye circles. Natsu mouth turned into a frown as his dark eyes locked with her distressed blue ones. "What's wrong?"

Namida stared at the boy and his blue cat, her head pounding as his gaze held hers. It was times like these when she gets ticked off of him. "None of your business," she replied. Natsu huffed, removing the blankets and approaching the girl. Namida was just standing there, her stamina level had just emptied and she was afraid that she'll crash after one small movement.

"Nami," Natsu said. The warmth and care from his voice exploded butterflies in her stomach. "Are you okay?" He questioned. Namida straightened her position, still in spot, but didn't dare move, for she was afraid she may collapse.

"Do you want me to get a medic for you?" Natsu asked, uneasiness lacing in his voice. The way Namida's body was shivering and the way her eyes were shifting so fast like someone was gonna pop out any moment worried Natsu to no end. He really cared about her health and looking at her current state was frightening.

"I can take care of myself, I just need some sleep" She said, her voice low and shaky.

Namida was too tired to put up with Natsu and Happy and their everyday crashing like they owned this place. This was exactly why she preferred to keep to herself, with the exception of the bubbly scarlet haired girl, she isn't used to people worrying about her and she doesn't want to be.

The girl yelped when Natsu took a hold of her wrists and pulled her onto the bed next to him. He threw the blankets on them and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place.

"What the hell are you doing, flame brain!?" Namida said, while Happy just planted himself on her head.

"You said you needed some sleep, then sleep." "aye."

"Don't you 'Aye' everything he says! And you, how do expect me to sleep with you wrapped around me like a freaking cobra?" Namida tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no use, the pink-headed idiot had the firmest grip on her.

"You know what, I really don't know, it's fun being with you." "Aye."

"Idiots..." She mumbled and fought the smile that spread across her delicate face. Her eyes started to close on their own and she found no reason to stop them.

_'Thank you...'_

* * *

The second Meme saw both Namida and Natsu enter the guild together; both smiling softly at each other, a million if not a billion ideas crossed her mind. She squealed and tackled Namida, welcoming her back home while pulling her away from Natsu and asking her so many questions that Namida didn't even understand.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god, Nami-chan! Did you and Natsu...? No, no, are you two? I mean, did you?" Blabbered Meme, confusing Namida and earning a glance from her. Namida just shook her head, patting Meme's head and looking at the guild members, they fought, drank and ate together just like every day. A small smile swept across her face.

_'I'm home'_

**That's it! hope you guys like it and i would love it if you guys maybe leave a little wittle comment?  
Thank you, bye bye!**


End file.
